Similar, Yet Different
by IWriteEverything73
Summary: Ellieana left home after witnessing her parents latest fight. She is found by no one other than Doctor Doppler. When she joins Dr. D and Jim on the R.L.S Legacy, will a bond form?
1. Chapter 1

** Hi! This is my fix on this story. I felt it was too weak and decided to rewrite it. SO please enjoy this rewrite! The part with Ellieana's Parents fighting is what happened to my parents and my dad was in the military and left me when I was eight and only recently came back into my life. Any who, my rant is over so, enjoy this revision. **

I woke up to the screaming, again, for the, oh I don't know, I lost count after the fifth or sixth time. I just had to ignore it, like always. I got ready, and walked out the door of my room. If my parents weren't fighting, they weren't even talking to each other, or my dad was gone, but that I was used to. This fight, however, was more eccentric then any of the others, and it seemed pretty heated. My mother saw me there and screeched "_**Say good-bye to your father, you are never going to see him again**_!" I stood there for a moment, digesting what she said, as the tears gathered, and I burst, running from the room. I went to my room, loaded a huge duffel bag full of clothes, money I had hidden, and left through my window. Montressor was such a big planet, and I'm sure that my parents wouldn't care that I left. I was gone, and no one was gonna stop me.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you lost?" a man asked. Oh, did I forget to mention that I am only eight. And the man was not really just a man, more like a man dog, a man's body with a muzzle, dog ears, and paws. He wasn't the strangest creature I've seen on Montressor, but he wasn't human like me, so he was still a little strange. I shook my head. He looked behind me and saw my bag, a sad look hidden in his eyes. "Are you ok?" His voice was filled with concern and his eyes, though covered with his glasses, were filled to the brim with love, even though a small, young girl like me, with shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes, was an unlovable. I took one look at him and shook my head no. He grabbed my hand and picked me up to my feet. "Well, I don't want you to freeze out here, so why don't you come with me." I was always told to not talk to anyone I didn't know, but my father was never there for me. So I went with what he did. "I'm Doctor Doppler." He said. I liked his name, it suited him and I said "I'm Ellieana." He smiled and walked me up a hill to a huge house. "Welcome home, Ellieana." I knew, that I would be here for a long, long time.

**Ok so here is my revision. Is it better? And she might meet Jim in the next chapter. Review and tell me if you like Ellieana. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all who have read. And thanks to those who have favorite this story! New chapter! I don't know if I'll update every day or every other day or whatever, but enjoy this chapter! I don't own TP sadly. **

It's been twelve years since I've meet Doctor Doppler and I can proudly say, he has been like a father to me. So kind and gentle, not at all how I remember my father. I also met Sarah and Jim. I can tell that Doctor D. is quite fond of her.

Today we went to visit Sarah and Jim at the old Benbow Inn. I loved to help out and I knew Sarah always needed help, despite not asking for it. We went in and Sarah was the only staff there and there was a lot of people… er… well for the lack of a better word, people! And, this came to no surprise to me, Jim was nowhere in sight. _He's probably solar surfing_, I thought to myself. "Hello, there Sarah. We've come to help!" I said. I knew I would end up being the only one helping, but Doctor Doppler always helps, in one way or another. Sarah tuned towards us and looked at me. Her eyes said _you know the drill_. I went to the kitchen, grabbed an apron, and started taking peoples orders. "And it's a big bowl of Zorlainan jelly worms, for the big boy." I said, as I gave a family their orders. Some people just have different tastes, I thought as I watched the boy shove fistful after fistful of his jelly worms, trying not to shudder. I looked, satisfied, and saw Sarah serving Delbert. _Of course_. _He wants to eat at a time like this. More work for me and Sarah_, I thought. Sarah talked to Doctor Doppler, when the inn door burst open. "Mrs. Hawkins." said a roboticy voice. I turned and gasped. Sarah turned and dropped several dishes that broke. "Jim!" She said in her stern mother voice, which had a hint of hysteria in it. "Oh, wrong turn," Delbert said. I glared at him, trying to get him to shut up. Jim was trying to escape the officer's grip. "Ok, thanks for the lift guys." He said, obviously trying to hide something. "Not so fast," replied one of the officers. The other started with "We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area." The other continued with "Moving violation 9-0-4, section fifteen, paragraph… umm…" "Six" Jim said, rubbing his face. "Thank you." "Don't mention it." Jim told the officer. I looked at him, slightly impressed and slightly disgusted. "Jim." Sarah said feeling more disgusted then me. He looked like a kicked puppy and I wanted to run up and hug him. But I held back and watched the scene. "As you are aware mam, this constitutes a violation of his probation." "Probation?!" I asked. I wasn't aware of his probation. The officer ignored me. Sarah said "Yes, yes… No I understand…Um, but… could we just..." Then, just when it was not needed, Doctor Doppler decided to interject. "Officers, if I might, uh, interject here; I am the noted astrophysicist Doctor Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me? No? I have a clipping…" the Doctor just made me sometimes want to slap him. "Are you the boy's father?" an officer pointed his finger at him. He looked surprised. "Oh, ew, he is an old friend of the family." "He is my adopted father, though." I said, for no reason at all. Both officers got in his face and said "Back off sir!" Sarah consoled him. I didn't want to hear the rest of this, so I went to the kitchen to get a broom. When I came back, the officers where gone, and so was Jim. Doctor Doppler was talking to Sarah and the broken dishes where still there. I swept them up and I didn't know what to do, since the people sleeping in the inn had gone to their rooms. I went outside, it was not yet dark and I wanted some fresh air, and to give Doctor D and Sarah some privacy. I walked out of the inn and heard stones falling. I looked around and figured it was my imagination. Then one fell on my head. "Who threw that?" I asked. When no reply came, went up to the roof. Low and behold, I found Jim, throwing stones. "What's the matter Jimmy?" I asked him, using his nickname he hated. "Like you care. You wouldn't get it any way." His words were cold and they hurt, but I knew worse pain. "Oh, trust me Jim. I've been through stuff you don't even know about." I wasn't about to tell him about my parents, but I could tell him this. He threw a rock down and said "No, you wouldn't! You've been daddy's girl all your life; you have no idea what it's like to be fatherless!" How Jim could be so cruel and heartless, his heart seeming to be made of stone, was a question no one could answer. Tears dripped down my face as I replied "Like hell I do." I jumped off the roof and ran back inside. The next thing I knew, Jim came in soaking wet, with someone on his back.

**Sorry for the curse words. They may or may not pop in from time to time. Anyways. Review and tell me how you liked this chapter. Next chapter I'll do a part of it in Jim's POV. That part will probably be after the "Like hell I do." And afterwards. Again I apologize for the cursing. Anyways. I love you all! Take care now! **


End file.
